Quiet radio and some butter
by Canon-ishPairings
Summary: Or proof that Percy can wreak havoc without really doing anything, which greatly amuses Annabeth. A lot of laughing and chocolate, beware of shameless fluff.


**Really short fic for my otp, cause it's Valentine's Day (gods, do I hate it) and I know they're having a great time now. But happy Valentine's for you, too, guys!**

"I know, totally unreal" he agrees, looking for his keys to apartment. She notices it hanging a bit from his jean's back pocket, so she takes it out and hands him. "Oh, thanks. Anyway, if he tried that move at that height…"

"He would be smashed to pieces" she says promptly. He snorts, nodding, and blindly tries to open the door (the bulbs have been broken for quite some time now, but no one bothers to repair it, so it's damn dark in the corridor).

They enter the apartment.

The lights are out, but it's still late afternoon and the inside's in dimness. It seems nobody's home. Somewhere there is music, though, quiet and faint, like someone forgot to turn it off while going out, because they didn't hear it above the usual commotion. Percy reaches to the wall and clicks.

The room turns bright. The couple takes off jackets and shoes, rolling eyes, chuckling and commenting the movie they have just seen.

"Wanna hot chocolate?" says Percy, already leading to the kitchen.

"Blue hot chocolate?" teases Annabeth.

"I wish" he sighs.

The kitchen turns out to be source of the music. A radio on the windowsill plays softly some rock song that quickly ends. Annabeth walks up to it and makes it louder, but just then instead of music comes a cheerful voice and begins talking about Valentine's Day. She hops on the counter, leaning back on her arms and cocking her head to one side as she watches her boyfriend. In the meantime, Percy attempts to make some hot chocolate, alas his only result yet is spilled milk and dirty table.

He curses when another stain appears on the floor.

"Really, Percy" grins his girlfriend. "How hard is it to make a hot chocolate?"

"You're distracting me!"

"Uh-huh?" she raises her eyebrows as he realizes what he's said and turns his back to her, hiding his slightly pink cheeks. "Oh, give it, dork, I'll make it."

"If you insist" he smiles cheekily, switching spots with her.

She rolls her eyes at him.

Before continuing Percy's failed work, she cleans up the mess he did. Honestly, they've been here for less than ten minutes and he already wreaks havoc. And where did that butter come from?

"_And happy Valentine's Day, guys!_" you can practically hear the grin in the man from the radio's voice.

"I know this song!" Percy says suddenly, when _Take me out_ starts playing in the radio. "_So if you're lonely… you know I'm here waiting for you._"

"_I'm just a crosshair… I'm just a shot away from you_" she joins, the both of them singing in comically deep voices – very bad impressions on the vocalist's voice.

"_And if you leave here… you leave me broken, shattered, I lie. I'm just a crosshairrrr…_" Percy knocks over a pepper, doing some silly dance move, sending Annabeth in a laughing fit. "_I'm just a shot, then we can die…. Aaaaah-aaaaah-aaaaaaaaah… I know I won't be leaving here… WITH YOU._

As the song gets faster, they start to swing their hips and hum loudly where there were no words in the song, Annabeth still making them hot chocolate. She's spilling even more than Percy, but it would be impossible not to whilst dancing. For once, she didn't care, too.

"_I say don't you know_" they shout, because you can't call it singing anymore, and Percy grabs his girlfriend's hands, taking her focus off the drinks, and steers her away from the kitchen counter. "_You say you don't know. I say… TAKE ME OUT!_"

They burst out laughing, but don't stop jumping and swaying and shaking completely out of rhythm. Annabeth giggles looking at Percy, who's always been an awful dancer, and looks more ridiculous than ever as he tries to dance even _worse_ than usually. Which she didn't think possible.

She snatches his hands this time. Without pausing, he brings her closer to him and they make a pose, like they are about to dance tango or something, but continue jumping wildly to the music, clutching their hands together. Hair fell out of her high ponytail and get in her face now, only making her laugh harder. They step on each other all the damn time – it's quite hard to control where you land – and she's sure they'll regret it in more than one way.

And yet, she just laughs.

They get lost in the words, messing up lines and the order, so they over-shout the radio with their own version of the song. They agree on one part, though.

"_SO TAKE ME OUT!_"

Focused on singing remotely similar lines and jumping kind of in synch, they don't notice they're getting closer to the counter until they bump into it. They knock over the mugs with unfinished chocolate; carton of milk that's been standing opened on the side lands on the floor and drowns it with milk. Annabeth, being closer to the mess, slips on the puddle. She'd hit the floor with a loud splash if not for her wonderful boyfriend, who's been holding her hands all the time and catches her, barely standing himself. She hangs in between his legs, gripping his arms.

For a second they're silent, just staring at each other in surprise.

Annabeth snorts. Then Percy does, too, and he almost drops her into the milk as they nearly double over laughing (which isn't possible in their position, but they would, if they could).

"_With you_" Percy repeats slightly too late the last verse and laughs, helping her up.

By the time they calm down, the song's ended.

As they do, they find they're covered in milk, chocolate and butter that was next to their mugs (seriously, where did that come from?) and they haven't noticed they fell in it, too. Their hair is messy, Annabeth's once-high-ponytail hangs sadly to the side, some dark brown powder in it.

Percy hiccups – from laughing, from surprise, who knows – earning himself a giggle.

"We better fix it all before Sally and Paul are home" she says, biting her lower lip as he rubs the back of his head and the chocolate powder flies up in the air like dust.

"Yeah" he breaths out, grinning like an idiot. "They're on a date, so we have lots of time, though."

He then sneezes with the powder, yet again causing Annabeth to laugh hysterically. It takes him loads of time to calm her down, so he starts to suspect there was something else in this so called 'chocolate'.

"Not fair" she says, as they finally start to clean up all the mess they've done. "You have less butter than I do."

He grins at her smugly, so she takes a bit of butter from her elbow and smears it on his cheek.

"Oi!"

She snickers again, watching him rub his cheek with his shirt (and maybe peeking slightly – really slightly – at his stomach). It turns out pointless, as the shirt leaves brown smudge in place of butter.

"Maybe we should get the chocolate somewhere else" she stifles another giggle.

"Yeah, we'll leave it to pros."

"We're not pro at making chocolate."

"Nope, definitely not."


End file.
